If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Hanas Deyrus
Summary: Kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia. Memiliki banyak rencana untuk masa depan. Rencana yang akhirnya dihempaskan oleh takdir yang kejam. Ini kisahku yang jatuh bangun untuk mencoba membuka ingatanmu.
1. Chapter 1

"If Tomorrow Never Comes"

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

rate: M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia. Memiliki banyak rencana untuk masa depan. Rencana yang akhirnya dihempaskan oleh takdir yang kejam. Ini kisahku yang jatuh bangun untuk mencoba membuka ingatanmu.

Enjoy

.  
.

Chapter I

**Japan. October, 11th - 2012**

Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu kembali pada aktifitasnya yang padat, apa lagi kalau bukan pergi ke kampus hanya untuk menyerahkan maketnya pada dosen menyebalkan yang umurnya bahkan sudah hampir pensiun. Ayolah, bahkan ia baru saja tidur jam empat pagi tadi untuk menyelesaikan maket rumah sederhananya.

"Dimana kunci mobilku?" Ia mendecak kesal saat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Demi _Kami-sama,_ maket sialan itu harus ada di meja dosennya pukul delapan nanti.

"Aarrgh! Aku bisa gila!." Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan menemukan kunci mobilnya di atas kulkas apartemennya. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar, menempelkan _IdCard_ untuk mengunci pintunya dan segera berlari menuju lift sembari membawa maket rumah dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah turun ke basement untuk menghampiri _Honda Accord_ putih susu kesayangannya, ia meletakkan maket rumahnya pada kursi belakang. Memastikan semuanya aman, gadis itu langsung langsung masuk ke mobil dan membawanya pergi menuju kampusnya.

Sakura baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan maketnya, ia baru saja siap untuk pergi kalau saja tidak ada suara seorang perempuan yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura, kau kah itu?"

Pancaran _emerald_ itu terasa hidup kembali saat melihat sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja keluar dari _Cooper_ merahnya.

"Ino?" Suara Sakura terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Senang melihatmu kembali seperti ini, Sakura. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Ino sembari tersenyum.

"_Gomen ne_, aku membuat kalian khawatir. Aku janji mulai saat ini aku akan lebih tegar." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum, senyum yang sempat mati dan kembali hidup.

"Ah, lihat! Maketmu bagus sekali. Berapa gelas kopi yang kau butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan ini hm?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah _mengintrogasi._

"Kau pasti akan marah jika mengetahuinya." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama Ino.

Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang gadis cantik yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ia memiliki toko bunga yang terkenal dan cabangnyapun sudah ada dimana-mana. Ia teman satu kampus Sakura, hanya saja ia mengambil jurusan _Management_. Tidak sombong, ceria, cantik, sudah menjadi sifatnya yang disukai banyak laki-laki. Keberuntungannya semakin menjadi saat bertemu Shimura Sai, pelukis ternama yang akan _go international_ tahun baru nanti.

"Huuft..." Sakura meletakkan maketnya tepat pada jam delapan seperti permintaan dosennya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"Sarang lebah." Ucapnya sembari menatap maket rumahnya. Ya, ia memakai konsep sarang lebah di dalam rumah rancangannya.

"Semoga hasilnya akan baik," doanya. Ia melirik jam lagi dan kembali tersenyum, "Aku akan mengunjungi Sasuke-_kun_."

**Uchiha Hospital, Japan. October, 11th - 2012**

_Krieeet..._

Suara decitan pintu itu menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan _VIP_ rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha ini. Langkah kaki yang dilapisi _wedgess_ itu beradu pada lantai marmer yang dingin, bau obat-obatan menguar menusuk hidung, bunyi-bunyi alat medis masuk melalui indera pendengarannya.

"Sasuke-_kun._" Suara parau Sakura kembali terdengar, suara asli yang ia sembunyikan di depan teman-temannya.

Gadis cantik itu duduk di samping seorang pemuda berambut raven yang masih terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Sudah masuk dalam satu tahun ia kembali ke tempat ini untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya yang masih dalam kondisi _koma._ Ia akan selalu kemari saat ada waktu kosong, kemari hanya untuk menanyakan kabar pemuda itu. Akan selalu begitu setiap hari, walau ia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kabar? Aku kemari lagi. Tidak bosan kan?" Air matanya kembali turun untuk membasahi pipi saat ia akan memulai percakapan di depan pemuda itu.

"Semalam aku hampir tidak tidur karena mengerjakan maketku. Aku menghabiskan banyak kopi untuk itu." Katanya sembari menghapus air mata yang turun.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku sangat suka kopi? Dan kau selalu melarangku untuk meminumnya. Kau bilang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku, tapi nyatanya kau juga menyukai kopi. Bahkan kita bertemu di _Starbucks._" Sakura kembali tertawa kecil, meski air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Ino bilang maketku bagus, teman-teman mengkhawatirkan keadaanku dan mereka memberiku dukungan untuk tetap menunggumu. Makanya...hiks...hiks..."

Kepala merah mudah itu tertunduk menyentuh kasur, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya yang dingin tanpa selang _infuse._ Ia kembali menangis, "...makanya kau harus cepat bangun, Sasuke-_kun_."

_Flashback_

**_Starbucks, Japan. March, 20th -2010_**

_Hujan deras disertai angin memaksa Sakura memutarkan stir mobilnya memasuki sebuah cafe yang sering ia kunjungi. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan susah payah akibat banyaknya mobil yang parkir, ia segera naik tangga untuk menuju cafe. Bayangan bangku-bangku yang sudah terisi penuh memenuhi pikirannya, dan akhirnya ia akan memesan satu cup kopi dan membawanya ke dalam mobil._

_Tring._

_Suara lonceng yang berbunyi setiap pintu dibuka itu menandakan kalau ada pengunjung. Ah, Sakura merasa beruntung melihat satu meja kosong di sudut ruangan. Buru-buru ia memesan kopi dan berniat akan menempati meja itu hingga hujan berhenti._

_"Americano." Ucap Sakura riang pada petugas cafe._

_"Empat puluh ribu yen." Jawab sang petugas sembari memberikan nampan berisi secangkir kopi._

_"Aku pesan chococery." Ucapnya lagi sembari menunjuk sebuah roti yang ada di etalase._

_"Tambah duabelas ribu yen." Mendengar hal itu, Sakura langsung mengeluarkan kartu debitnya._

_"Pakai ini bisa?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu._

_"Tentu. Silahkan tanda tangan."_

_Selesai dalam transaksi, gadis itu membawa nampannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak menuju meja yang masih kosong itu. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari saat itu juga ada seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja kosong tersebut._

_"Shit. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa huh?"_

_Dengan kesal, Sakura menghampiri pemuda yang baru saja duduk diam dan memainkan smartphonenya. "Permisi, Tuan."_

_Pemuda itu mendongak dan memperhatikan Sakura. Perhatiannya tertuju pada almamater merah yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Sakura, "Hn?"_

_Sakura menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. "Maaf, Tuan. Ini mejaku, aku lebih dulu sampai dan melihatnya. Saat aku selesai memesan kopiku, kau menempatinya."_

_"Apa ada peraturan seperti itu ditempat ini?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai._

_Sakura kalah. Ia bukan gadis yang suka mencari ribut, lebih baik ia mengalah dan pergi menuju mobilnya. Tapi baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, siku mulus miliknya serasa disentuh oleh tangan kekar milik seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tangan kanan pemuda berambut raven itu menahan sikunya, mencegahnya untuk pergi._

_"Duduklah." Ucapnya seperti memerintah._

_"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan turun menuju mobilku."_

_"Kau Mahasiswi dari Universitas Konohagakuen?" Sela pemuda itu cepat._

_Sakura menoleh, "Kau melihat almamaterku, Tuan."_

_"Angkatan?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Sakura barusan._

_"Aku masih Maba." Jawabnya acuh._

_"Oh, Junior."_

_Mendengar itu, Sakura sedikit bergidik dan buru-buru membalikkan badannya menghadap pada pemuda tadi. "Kau...Senpai...ku?"_

_Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Uchiha Sasuke dari Fakultas Kedokteran. Aku dari angkatan dua ribu sembilan."_

_Canggung, Sakura mengulurkan sebelah tangannya juga, "Haruno Sakura, dari Fakultas Teknik Arsitektur."_

_"Duduklah. Jangan membantah senior." Dan Sakura melihat senyum pemuda itu, senyum tulus yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah pemuda yang sangat jarang tersenyum._

_Flashback Ends_

**Uchiha Hospital, Japan. October, 11th -2012**

"Sasuke-_kun._" Gadis itu kembali memanggil.

Ia menarik napasnya, "Kau tahu apa _konsep_ rancangan rumahku?" Ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sarang lebah."

"Kau tau kenapa lebah membangun sarangnya dengan heksagonal?" Ia bertanya seolah Sasuke menanggapinya.

"Lebah itu...membangun sarangnya dari titik mana saja membentuk heksagonal, dari sekian banyak bentuk heksagonal itu akan ia letakkan madu-madu simpanan mereka. Mereka membangun sarangnya tanpa kesalahan, percaya atau tidak...lebah-lebah itu akan bertemu di tengah dan menyelesaikan sarang mereka tanpa ada yang salah." Ucap gadis itu sembari mengusap punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Ajaibnya, madu-madu itu tidak akan pernah tumpah. Aku ingin...jika aku menjadi arsitek nanti, aku mau membangun rumah untuk kita yang seperti itu." Ia mengusap air matanya yang kembali jatuh.

"Aku ingin rumah kita kokoh, dan di dalamnya penuh dengan kekompakkan untuk membangun keluarga yang kokoh pula. Menyimpan banyak cerita semanis madu, dan akan terus tersimpan sampai harumnya menjadi suasana yg menghangatkan keluarga kita."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, "Ih, aku ini bicara apa? _Gomen_ ya, Sasuke-_kun._"

Iris _emerald_nya menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang. Cepatlah bangun, Sasuke-_kun._"

Gadis itu mengecup singkat kening kekasihnya yang terbalut perban berwarna putih. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat, lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat inap kekasihnya.

Seandainya Sakura tahu, sayup-sayup suara yang ia keluarkan memasuki indera pendengaran kekasihnya. Membawa pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menuju pada cahaya putih yang sudah satu tahun itu ia tuju. Pemuda itu merasa, bahwa pintu keluarnya kini ada di depan mata.

-tbc-

A/N:

Haaaii! Aku Author baru disini, awalnya sempet ragu untuk publish cerita tapi karena dorongan dari temen-temen juga, aku putuskan untuk berkecimpung di dalam dunia fiksi hahaha :D  
Aku butuh beberapa masukan dari kalian untuk belajar, ini harus keep atau delete? Rnr jangan lupa ya^^. Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

"If Tomorrow Never Comes"

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia. Memiliki banyak rencana untuk masa depan. Rencana yang akhirnya dihempaskan oleh takdir yang kejam. Ini kisahku yang jatuh bangun untuk mencoba membuka ingatanmu.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Apartemen, Japan. Oktober 11th – 2012**

Wanita bersurai merah muda mulai memasuki wilayah apartemennya dan memakirkan mobilnya. Selesai ia memakirkan mobilnya, ia memasuki pintu apartemennya dan segera menuju lift. Ia menekan angka 5 pada deretan angka yang tertera di lift itu dan menutupnya.

_Triingg. _

Bunyi tersebut menandakan kalau lift tersebut sudah berada dilantai 5. Wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu berjalan keluar dari lift dana menyusuri lorong yang sepi.

'37.' Batinnya, seraya menemukan kamarnya. Ya, Sakura tinggal seorang diri diapartemen ini. Keluarganya—ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal karena insiden kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia sempat ditolong oleh seseorang yang berbaik hati menolongnya saat insiden itu terjadi.

_Flashback_

_Sakura, yang sedang duduk manis dijok belakang mobilnya dengan earphone ditelinganya sedang asyik mendengarkan sebuah lagu dengan melihat kearah jendela mobilnya. Pemandangan hari ini sangat indah. Ia sangat suka dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Rasanya ia tak mau lepas memandanginya. _

_Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah truk yang melaju disebelah mobilnya. Truk itu membawa banyak potongan batang pohon. Pandangan Sakura beralih ke truk itu. Entah kenapa, Sakura terus memandanginya. _

_DEG. _

_Tiba-tiba saja ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang truk itu. Entah dari mana firasat itu muncul, tapi ia benar-benar takut akan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya. _

"_Ma—Yah-" panggilnya ragu. _

"_Ya, Sakura?" Wanita yang bernama Mebuki ini membuka suara. _

"_Um—" Sakura ragu akan hal ini. Ia ragu untuk memberitahu tentang firasatnya atau tidak. Ia pun segera menepis semuanya dan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau itu hanya firasatnya saja. _

"—_tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya._

"_Kau yakin Sakura?" Kali ini Kizashi yang membuka suaranya. _

"_Iya, Ayah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya lagi meyakinkan. _

"_Baiklah." Sakura merenung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia terus-menerus meyakinkan bahwa firasatnya ini tidak benar. Tetapi, semakin ia tepis semuanya, semakin kuat firasatnya. _

_Tak kala ia mendengar sama-samar suara yang menandakan sebuah kecelakaan yang hebat. Belum sempat ia melihat untuk meyakinkan bahwa memang terjadi kecelakaan, mobil yang ditumpanginya juga ikut serta dalam insiden itu. Potongan-potongan batang pohon itu mengenai mobil yang ditumpanginya dan menewaskan satu keluarga tersebut. Ajaibnya, hanya Sakura yang selamat dalam insiden kecelakaan itu. _

"_Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya. Ada nada 'khawatir' disana. _

"_Ngg..Dimana ini?" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit._

"_Kau sedang dirumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan dan kepalamu berdarah akibat terbentur. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah sadar." Sakura ingat betul bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi._

"_Ayah! Ibu!" Ia shock tidak melihat Ayah dan Ibunya. _

"_Mereka semua telah tewas, kecuali-kau." Orang itu menjelaskan. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan orang itu. Firasat itu benar. Ia menyesal tidak memberitahu Ayah dan Ibunya tentang firasat itu. Dan air matanya jatuh entah sejak kapan._

"_Hiks…Hiks…" Sakura mengangis. Menangis karena ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi—selain dirinya._

_Orang itu memeluk Sakura dan mengusap punggungnya. "Sudah.. Aku tahu prerasaanmu. Kau pasti sangat terluka atas kejadian ini 'kan?" Tanyanya dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Sakura. "Hm… Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi bagian dari keluargaku—siapa namamu?" _

"_Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dan kau…siapa namamu?" _

"_Karin. Uzumaki Karin." Wanita yang bernama Karin itu mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Welcome to my family!" _

_Flashback Ends_

Ya, memang Sakura pernah tinggal bersama Karin dirumahnya. Tetapi, semenjak Sakura memasuki Universitas, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Tadinya Karin tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sakura. Tetapi, setelah Sakura menjelaskan tujuannya, Karinpun setuju dan sampai saat ini Sakura hidup mandiri. Sesekali ia menengok Karin dirumahnya kalau memang ada waktu senggang.

Sakura belum sempat membuka pintu apartemnnya, _handphone_ si pemilik pun berdering. Ia pun segera merogoh tas kuliahnya untuk mencari _handphone_nya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Sakura melihat dilayar handphonenya tersebut dan hanya nomor yang tertera disana.

Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang menelfonnya ini. Ia tidak pernah memberikan nomor telfonnya ke sembarang orang, apalagi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Atau, ini penelfon dari aksi terror yang sedang heboh diberita itu? Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Ha-halo?" Ucapnya ragu.

"_Nona Haruno Sakura?"_ Ucap diseberang sana. Sakura kaget. Sangat kaget. Kenapa orang yang menelfonnya ini bisa tahu namanya, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu orang yang menelfonnya ini.

"I-iya." Ucapnya. Ada nada takut disana.

"_Kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahu bahwa pasien yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sudah sadar dan masih dalam proses pemeriksaan." _Slap. Ketakutan itu berubah menjadi kebahagiaan. Sakura benar-benar minta maaf sudah berfikiran negative soal yang menelfonnya ini. Dan sekarang ia sangat bahagia. Bahagia, karena orang yang sangat berarti untuknya kini sudah sadar.

"_Nona?" _

"Ya? Ya, saya akan segera kesana." Ucapanya sambil bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang 'lumayan' tinggi, Sakura melajukan mobilnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia sangat merindukan sosok lelaki itu. Lebih tepatnya, mata dari lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu. Ia rindu akan tatapannya yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia sangat merindukannya. Sudah beberapa bulan lamanya mata itu terus terpejam. Dan sekarang, mata itu kembali terbuka untuk melihat dunia yang indah ini. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, untuk melihat gadis yang cantik nan anggun ini 'lagi'.

**Konoha Hospital, Japan. Oktober 11th – 2012**

Sakura selesai memakirkan mobilnya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit berlari, Sakura memasuki rumah sakit dan menuju kamar rawat sang kekasih.

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya sesampainya didepan pintu kamar rawat Sasuke. Ia melihat dokter dan beberapa perawat sedang memeriksa seorang pria yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Ia hanya bisa melihat pria itu dari sela-sela dokter dan perawat itu.

Selesai memeriksa pasien yang bernama Sasuke itu, sang dokter menghampiri Sakura. "Nona Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si pasien yang sedang duduk-setengah tiduran dengan perban dikepalanya. "Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Kali ini pandangannya beralih ke sang dokter.

"Kami sudah memeriksanya dan mencoba menanyakan tentang keluarganya, tetapi ia tidak memberikan jawaban. Untungnya kami menemukan 'ini'. Sang dokter menunjukan _handphone_ dari si pemilik. "Keluarganya masih dalam perjalanan. Dan keluarganya juga memberitahu kami untuk menghubungimu, karena kata mereka kaulah yang bisa melihat keadaan pasien terlebih dahulu." Jelas sang dokter. "Apa kau ingin melihat keadaannya?" sambung sang dokter mempersilahkan Sakura untuk melihat keadaan pasien.

"Baiklah." Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat keadaan sang kekasih lebih dekat lagi. "Sasuke…." Panggilnya. Entah karena apa air mata mulai mengumpul dipelupuk matanya.

Tak tahan lagi. Sakura benar-benar merindukan sosok yang berada di depannya ini. Dan….Slap! Sakura memeluk sosok didepannya ini. Ia sangat rindu akan kehangatan ini yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan. Kali ini, ia dapat merasakan kehangatannya lagi. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya tetap sama. Tetap sama seperti dulu.

"Sasuke…aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku senang kau sudah sadar dan aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Sakura sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sakura merenggangkan pelukannya, air matanya sudah jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis. Tidak, ia tidak menangis karena kesedihan, tetapi karena kebahagiaan. Biarkanlah ia merasakan keadaan seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya dan biarkan momen ini berlangsung lama.

Sakura melihat wajah dihadapannya ini dengan detail. Masih sama. Masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepas pandangannya dari pria dihadapannya ini.

"Siapa kau?" Akhirnya, pria didepannya ini membuka suara juga.

DEG. DEG. DEG.

Sakura kaget dan tidak percaya kalau kalimat itu yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut pria yang dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak membuka suara untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Sasuke tidak amnesia.

"Kau….tidak mengenalku Sasuke?" katanya sambil menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Tidak." Jawaban yang singkat-padat-jelas itu mampu membuat Sakura runtuh. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku Sasuke? Aku, Sakura. Haruno Sakura, kekasihmu. Kita pernah bertemu di Starbucks. Dulu kau yang merebut tempatku saat itu dan kau mengajakkau mengobrol dan sampai akhirnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau ingat itu?" Tanya lagi masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Tidak." Jawaban itu lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura tidak kuat lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menangis. Dan kali ini ia menangis karena kesedihan untuk ke'sekian' kalinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Uchiha Itachi—sang kakak dari pasien bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu datang dan di susul oleh teman-teman dari si pasien. Ya, Sasuke hanya meiliki satu-satunya keluarga, yaitu sang kakak-Uciha Itacih. Ayah dan Ibu dari kedua saudara itu meninggal karena dibunuh oleh rekan kerja orangtuanya sendiri. Untungnya sang kakak dapat meneruskan perusahan yang dimiliki oleh orangtuanya. Dan orang membunuh orangtuanya itu tertangkap dan dipenjara hampir seumur hidup.

Itachi shock melihat apa yang sudah terjadi disana. Ia pun segera menghampiri Sasuke sedangkan teman-temannya menghampiri Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tidak ada jawaban dari kedua manusia itu. Yang terdengar hanya isak tangis dari wanita berambut merah muda. "Sasuke, ada apa ini?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bertanya siapa dia, dan dia bertanya kalau aku mengenalnya atau tidak. Aku jawab tidak. Lalu dia menangis." katanya dengan nada cueknya.

" sadarkah kau sudah menyakitinya?" Itachi geram mendengar penjelasan sang adik.

"Tidak. Lagi pula siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Lagi-lagi kata-kata yang yang menyayat hati keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Dia Sakura. Haruno Sakura, Sasuke. Dia kekasihmu. Wanita yang sangat kau sayangi. Wanita yang sering yang puja. Wanita yang berarti sekali dihidupmu. Kau tidak pernah ingin kehilangannya. Atau bahkan pergi menginggalkanmu sekalipun. Kau ingat?" itachi meyakinkan adiknya—Sasuke kalau dia benar-benar tidak amnesia.

"Tidak. Cih. Tadi kau bilang siapa? Haruno Sakura? Nama itu terlau bagus untuknya. Bahkan nama itu tidak pantas untuknya. Yang pantas memakai nama itu adalah wanita perfect. Bukan seperti dia." Lagi-lagi kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke ini. Itachi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya tadi. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengenalnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengetestmu."

"Baik." Jawabnya yakin.

"Kau…mengenalku?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu, kau kan kakakku." Jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Dia? Kau mengenalnya?" Itachi menunjuk pria berambut merah dengan mata hijau tosca yang disekelilingi lingkaran hitam dimatanya dan tato di kening sebelah kiri bertuliskan "Ai" dalam huruf kanji.

"Sabaku No Gaara."

"Dia?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Dia?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dia?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Dan…Dia?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Ini mengartikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mengalami amnesia. Tapi, kalau Sasuke benar-benar amnesia, kenapa hanya satu orang saja yang ia tidak ingat? Apalagi orang yang dulu berarti baginya.

Sakura tidak kuat lagi mendengar bukti-bukti bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Cukup sudah ia menajdi orang yang tersakiti. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Dan, ya, benar, Sakura berlari keluar dari ruangan dan menuju mobilnya. ia tidak perduli beberapa temannya atau bahkan Itachi—kakak dari Sasuke memanggilnya, ia tetap berlari. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah sendiri. Ya, sendiri.

TBC.

Aaaahhhhh minna-saaannnnn, maaf sekali terlambat update. Lagi sibuk banget jadi belum sempat untuk ngepost. Maaf ya T_T dan Hanas juga mau berterima kasih yang udah ngedukung buat lanjutin FF ini, arigatou ne^^

Ini udah update. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya gajelas, banyak OOC atau masih banyak kesalahan u,u

Review, please?

**Hana Humiko**

Hai! Salam kenal juga yaa. Iya, kecelakaan.. nanti dijelasin next chapter. Oke? Terimakasih sebelumnya.. ini udah update, gimana?

**Hanna Hoshiko**

Halo, salam kenal juga yaaa.

Makasih sebelumnya, ini udah update. Bagaimana?

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17**

Sudah ne, bagaimana? :)

**Lhyra AiraUchiha**

Makasih ya sebelumnyaa. Iya ini masih awal hehe :D

**Vchierry**

Jangan panggil senpai, aku ini masih newbie._. masih banyak belajar. iyaa makasih yaaa. Kalau update kilat nanti diusahakan yaa.

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom**

Makasihhh. Ini udah update, gimana?

**Hotaru Keiko**

Makasihhhhh. Sasuke itu kecelakaan, nnti dijelasin kok dinext chap. Oke?

**Fivani-chan**

Iya, Sakura menjadi pihak tersakitinya. Tapi Sasuke juga kok nggak Sakura aja, tapi mungkin memang kebanyakan diSakuranya. Dan ini juga bukan karena pihak ketiga kok.. dan makasih ya sebelumnyaaa. Ini udah update, bagaimana?

**Uchiha Fitri-Chan**

Salam kenal jugaaa. Nnti dijelasin kok dinext chapter. Makasih yaaa, ini udah update. Gimana?


End file.
